


A few words

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [73]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Yonekuni hurts Shirou, words are said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: It was the words that caused him to force a change in himself and when the blond catches on, Shirou can’t help but be more than a little angry. After all, it was the words that Yonekuni spoke that forced him to do this.





	

He never imagined that a few words from Yonekuni, offhanded in a way that the blond wouldn’t have given any thought, would have broken his heart. He should have expected it, though. The blond had a way of saying things that nearly broke him. It had been a rough day, the morning starting out fine but as the day progressed, it seemed to slide downwards. The girls that remained friends with Yonekuni, the ones that respected the fact that the blond was attached to someone else, commented to him.

At the time, he couldn’t help the flush of excitement that rose in his cheeks. Emotions that he had wanted to embrace had slipped through, giving way to the secret relationship he shared with Yonekuni. It was when they were alone, walking home from dinner with friends that the words had slipped from the heavyweight’s tongue.

“I hate it when you get all emotional,” the comment that came unexpected, slowing his steps, “I mean, you’re not a girl. In fact, you’re a guy. You shouldn’t act like such a girl.” The sigh of disappointment, a shove of hands into pockets as the blond continued to walk, never looking behind him.

Was he acting like a girl? He never thought he did, didn’t exclaim and chatter on like girls did when they got together and he kept his happiness to himself when Yonekuni gave him attention. An ache in his chest grew, a feeling that he had thought left when Yonekuni accepted him. Wanting to press his hand against his chest, forcing himself to move, not wanting Yonekuni to say any more about him being “girly”. Wondering if this is what the lightweight felt when he heard Kunimasa saying “I never said I loved him”.

I-if that was the way Yonekuni thought he was acting, thought that if he was acting like a girl, he would have to fix that. Determination filled him, a spark of anger and pity as he squared his shoulders and walking calmly, giving away no indication of what he was feeling.

It was the curious glances over the next few days that made him feel just a little more superior. Catching the wondering and worry in blue eyes, turning his attention away as he gathered his things from visiting, closing the door softly behind him. With his head held high, breathing deeply, Shirou closed his eyes and silently cursed the blond. If he was so worried now, why did he speak such words days before?

Shaking his head, holding his bag closer, he headed back home. To the small, empty apartment that waited for him.


End file.
